broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Lorikeet
"Ponies, raise your hooves! Show them that you are brave!" — Princess Lorikeet, addressing a troop of soldiers Princess Lorikeet is a Alicorn pony who lived in the frontier lands of Equestria and is a member of the Frontier Friends . Her tutor, best friend and guardian, Sabregust , was posted to Ponyville after an attack on her hometown, Windtonvale , where by her own actions, she was nearly captured. She has now called upon Sabregust and her friends to prepare for an attack on Equestria, whilst trying to find her own cutiemark, despite her royalty. History Early History One windy winter's day, Sabregust encountered a bundle of cloth on ground. He opened it and saw a baby Alicorn shivering in the cold. Sabregust immediatly bonded with this child, after he was found in a similar circumstance. He took the baby home with him and both Glimmer and Sabre took care of her, naming her 'Allie', which was short for Alicorn. The Leaders of the Frontier met with a royal, which was Princess Cadence, which sent a message from Princess Celestia that the frontier land itself needed a new family of leaders to rise, and therefore from the winds of Lake Torrent, made the Alicorn, which was offically named Lorikeet, after the bird, Rainbow Lorikeet, which lived in the nearby mountains north of Windtonvale . Her offical guardian was to be Princess Luna when she comes back from the moon, but Sabregust and Glimmer Beam became their guardians in her absence. Sabregust was also dubbed the official tutor of the Princess and the primary bodyguard for her. Joining school Lorikeet was taught well by Sabregust and his friend, Cherry Scribble and by the time she joined school, she knew a lot about the world, and was very happy about that fact. However, her classmates bullied her because she was an Alicorn and she felt very sad, however, she did gain one friend, a fellow Alicorn from Vanhoover called Princess Mairwen . Skills Magic Lorikeet has immense magical skills for a pony of her age. She has the same skill as Twilight Sparkle has currently, and can use her powers very effectively. This is because Glimmer taught her to be able to use her magic in a controlled way. Flying Lorikeet isn't the best flier around despite being taught by Sabregust. She is very scared of flying in Windtonvale due to its unforgiving winds, even though Sabregust is more than capable to rescue her if something went astray. She can glide however, and she feels comfortable to fly on the ground away from Windtonvale, but is still not the best flier, and has a tendency to crash land often. Personalility Bravery Lorikeet is constantly being called a brave little filly by her friends as she has survived attacks against her town, deals with bullies at school, faces the fact that she has no family other than her psudo-siblings, Sabregust and Glimmer Beam and is the most important pony in all of the Frontier Lands, and has to complete royal duties. She has a lot of courage and guts to take on these challenges everyday, but sometimes needs help along the way, which she is willing to ask for, which is the main reason her friends find her brave, she isn't afraid to ask for help. Stubbon and high temper Lorikeet is also stubbon and has a high temper. She normally is very bouncy and bubbly like Cherry Scribble but she also has difficulty understanding things and is a bit mischivious. Also, she has a high temper, and when she gets really angry, which isn't often, she blows it and attacks the pony that angered her, which is normally a threat to Windtonvale. Otherwise she would 'death stare' at the pony. Hyperactive Lorikeet is also quite zippy and bubbly like Cherry Scribble, and is very active, even after long periods of work she stays active. Some ponies believe she may have ADHD, but a doctor's report shows that this is not the case, and she is naturally hyperactive and thrives on activity. She is very jumpy which can cause some ponies to be annoyed at her. Element Lorikeet represents the element of Courage, because of her overwhelming spirit that allows her, despite all the dangers and risks, has the bravery to take up that challenge. Her particular ability is to rally other ponies using her own courage, giving them the same courage she has. Her element is in the shape of a wren. Relationships Sabregust : Lorikeet loves Sabregust and considers him as her older brother, even though she has no family. She loves Sabregust's leadership skills and his fantastic flying skills, and also enjoys the fact he loves spending time with fillies and colts. Sabregust is one of the only ponies which call her by her nickname, Allie. Glimmer Beam : Lorikeet loves Glimmer Beam and considers her as Lorikeet's older sister, even though she has no family. She enjoys her magic training days and her care for Lorikeet. Glimmer is one of the only ponies which call her by her nickname, Allie. Ratchet : Lorikeet finds Ratchet a bit of a derp, because of his messiness and forgetfullness, but enjoys Ratchet's genius when he invents and is very grateful for him. Scope : Lorikeet finds Scope a very odd pony because of his obvious fake accent and constant daydreaming, but she loves to play Hide and Seek with Scope, and tries to be Scope in his game. Her record against Scope is 5 minutes, which no pony has beaten, but she feels that tactic won't work again and therefore doesn't use it, but still enjoys her time with Scope. Cherry Scribble : Lorikeet enjoys Cherry's company at school because she has only one friend to stick up for her, and it's nice to have an older friend watching her. She enjoys to party with Cherry and also likes her patience when teaching her new stuff. Mairwen: Mairwen is Lorikeet's only friend at school, and is also an Alicorn, born from a Unicorn and a Pegasus. She loves her company and her quiet but trusting attitude, and her ever-going quest to seek justice for all ponies in Equestria. Mane 6: Lorikeet met the Mane 6 on her journey to Ponyville for her official Coronation into royalty. She loves to be with Twilight, as she is a Princess too, Fluttershy as she is caring and empathic to fillies, and Applejack, because she is friends with Apple Bloom. CMCs: Lorikeet met the Cutiemark Crusaders when she came to visit Sabregust, and became very quick friends with Apple Bloom, and by the end of the day, both Lorikeet and Mairwen became a part of the Cutiemark Crusaders. She finds Apple Bloom the leader, Scootaloo the adventurous one, Sweetie Belle the smart one, Mairwen the quiet one and her as the brave yet bubbly one. She also nicknamed all her friends and calls them by their nicknames. Gallery Lorikeet 'Allie'.png|'Hi! I'm Lorikeet, and I'm the Princess of Windtonvale!' - Lorikeet's greeting. lorikeet 2.png|'Let's go!' - Lorikeet, off on an adventure! Lorikeet flying.png|'Wait, WAIT, WA-' - Lorikeet, crashing into something. Princess Lorikeet.png|'Watch out, when she's angry, she'll bite your head off!' - Ratchet, quoting Lorikeet's temper (Image by Astralfleur) Lorikeet and Mairwen.png|The two best of friends and the Royals of the Frontier, Mairwen and Lorikeet Lorikeet.png|Princess Lorikeet as an adult Frontier Friends.png|The Frontier Friends! Image by User:Lunaflaire Trivia *Lorikeet was named after the Rainbow Lorikeet which is found in Australia and is one of the favourite birds of this OC's creator *Lorikeet is actually biologically related to one of the Frontier Friends (if you can guess which pony it is, and why, I'll make you 10 OCs!) (clue: The answer is easier than you think, but harder to explain) *Lorikeet's cutiemark is a blue wren. This is because the wren, in mythology, was the king of the birds, after bravely beating the eagle in a race of who can fly higher. In this case, the wren both symbolises her royalty and her courage. *Lorikeet later becomes the godparent and tutor of her best friend 's daughter, Blessed Tempest. Sabregust (talk) 09:45, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Royalty Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Foal